hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Satoru Nishimiya/Q
This is a Q&A session for Satoru. What is your name? Hello, I'm Satoru Tsukiko, nice to meet you. What is the meaning of your name and, if applicable, its kanji? My family given name, Tsukiko (月子) is literally "Moon child", while my first name Satoru (知) means "to know" or "understand". When is your birthday? March 8th. What is your blood type? It's AB. What are is your height and weight? I'm 165 cm tall while my weight is 50 kg. Are you human? ...Interesting question you have there. Who do you live or share a dorm with? Well, I live in the dorms, since my parents' house are way too far from school. What is your job? Student, it didn't need anything to figure that out. What is your favourite colour? White and black. I prefer them a lot. Your favourite food? Udon, I guess. I do enjoy it a lot. Your favourite drink? Coffee, since it keeps me up when late-night projects and script-writing. Favourite animal? I'm more of a dog person really. Favourite subject? Japanese literature. This is also the subject I excel in. Least favourite subject? Mathematics....Well, it's just a big pain to me. Do you romantically love anyone at the moment? No, I doubt that. Do you sexually love anyone at the moment? ....What the heck?.... Do you like school? I attended this messed up boarding school for five years, I don't think there's much to say about it. Do you like the school rules? It's fine. I highly doubt that anyone would actually follow the rules to be honest. If you were to change something about the school, what would it be? Faculty members....If you find bottles of wine dumped in the back of the faculty office every single day I believe you'll think so too. Are you in any school clubs? Yes, I'm the president of the Theater Arts Club, also in other clubs for benefits of this club. What are your hobbies or obsessions? I enjoy acting a lot. Do you cherish anything? I don't exactly have something I cherish really. Do you cherish anyone? ...Most people around me. Not in any weird way. What is your forte? Acting. On stage and...in other occasions. What are your shortcomings? Well, I'm kinda what you call....tone-deaf. *cough* What is your happiest memory? Happiest...? That one time I made my neighbor cry *cough* ....Oh wait, wrong story. Most embarrassing memory? Me and my sister mutually threaten each other for this...I guess you'll know why. Scariest memory? That one time on a trip we had to walk on a bridge almost 30 feet off the ground. Self-explanatory. Saddest memory? ......I don't recall there's a need of saying it. How fast are you at running? At least I'm WAY faster than my sister is. *smiles* How fast are you at walking? Average. How fast are you at swimming? I go swimming often, so I can say it's slightly better than average. If you could wish for anything, what would it be? I would wish for mental torture to be legal. *laughs*.....I'm just joking. Rain or sun? Sun I guess. I get more inspiration when I'm outdoors. Mechanical pencils or normal pencils? Mechanical. Normal pencils break too easily. Indoors or outdoors? Outdoors. What do you eat for breakfast? I usually just start me day with cup of coffee. Snacks? Pizza rolls. Well, it's easy to serve and eat, so it's my top choice. Lunch? It depends really, but when I'm busy, my lunch becomes awfully pathetic, like an energy bar or a salad...just like a young child's lunch box. Dinner? I usually just eat something off the dorms at school. Dessert? Dark chocolate, 90% cocoa. Just so you know, a 100% cocoa dark chocolate doesn't exist, and if it does, I highly doubt you'll eat it either. Do you believe in the paranormal? Yes, I do believe it. Can you play any instruments? Nope, none at all. How do you get to school? I walk. I live in the school dorms so there's no choice. How many friends do you have? A few, I guess? What sports do you like? Swimming. I'm pretty good at it. What can you cook? Microwave pizza. Easiest to make. What is unforgivable to you? People who mind in other's business. Do you want to get married when you are older? Ask me this question right after "never", and I'll answer you. Do you want to have kids when you are older? Ask me this question when you finished asking me the one on above. What do you look for in a lover? A person with a nice personality would do. *chiuckles* Who are the 3 people you see most daily? My sister, my sister's "husband" Masato and also Tsubasa. Is there anyone who can lift your spirits when you are mad? No one will make me mad in the first place, would they? Is there anyone whose very existence angers you? No, not much I believe. *smiles* Any funny moments with friends you can think of? I can think of some, but I'm not gonna say it. Which classroom are you in? Class 5-4. Who do you sit next to in class? *sighs* My sister's husband a.k.a Ultimate Idiot-san. What is the craziest thing that has ever happened to you? Answering these stupid questions. Do you have any idols? Yes, some famous actors are my role-models. How many siblings do you have? One, and that's already enough. Do you think there is a chance you will have any more siblings? I will eliminate that chance before it happens. What sense of humour do you have? Dark humour. It'll be either disturbing or funny, depends. Do you know any good puns? No, I guess not. Do you spell colour with a u or no? Yes, I do spell it "colour" with a "u", so? What is the first language you learned? Japanese. Isn't that obvious? What is your singing voice like? ......About that...... What expression do you hold most of the time? How am I supposed to know? What gestures do you commonly use? Again, seriously, how am I supposed to know? Is there anything you always carry on you? A notepad, it's good to write down anything that's worthy for theater. Do you use social media? Yes, I do use social media. I'm not THAT outdated. What toy did you play with most as a child? I don't really recall it, probably some toy soldiers or whatnot. Which accomplishment of yours are you most proud of? Becoming the president of the Theater Arts Club, I'm glad that the upperclassmen past it down to me. Who makes you the proudest? No one is worth the pride. If you could be any animal other than a humanoid, what would you be? I don't know...A dog? What are 3 things you would take if your house was burning down? My life is the most essential. What are 3 things you would take onto an abandoned island? Food, drink and a medical kit? Come on, you have to survive, right? What is the worst thing you have done? .......Well, it depends....*coughs* What is the worst thing you have seen done? *mumbles* I wouldn't say I seen someone that did something worst than me.... Who did said thing? I wonder? How is your physical health? Pretty much good. Mental health? Are you trying to hint something? I hope not. Do you like debating? Rather than "debating", I might say "causing a war with your mouth". What are your thoughts on war? I dislike it, to be honest. What do you think of gossip? It's fine, as long as it's not about me. Do you have any secrets? (Don't say what it is, just asking if you have any.) Yes, I do, thanks for the consideration. If so, are they dark or embarrassing? Not gonna say neither. What is your biggest regret? Answering this. What kind of music do you like? I.....don't really......Well. Do you have any phobias or fears? Yes, acrophobia (fear of heights). At least I'm honest about it. What do you think of other's suffering? It's amusing, in some situations.....Not gonna deny. Your own suffering? ....... Who is the person who has hurt you the most? ........What? What would you do if someone you were very close to died from natural causes? (Again, you don't have to say who it is.) Just move on, they probably wouldn't want to see someone sulking for the whole time. What if they were murdered, and you didn't know who the killer was? Find the killer, simple. If you knew who the killer was, and they weren't very close to you? There's always a way to "get close"...... If someone else close you killed them? Return the favour. How would you like to die if you could decide? The most peaceful way possible. Are you happy with your life right now? Yeah, kinda. Are you ready for the future? I believe I am. D i d y o u l i e o n a n y o f t h e s e q u e s t i o n s ? No, what do you mean by that? Hmm? Category:Q&A